Respiração
by Secreet
Summary: FIC TRADUZIDA , L


**Notas : **Eu , Secret , decidi traduzir uma fic de inglês pra português, se tornando assim _a primeira fic de RLR em português_ . Espero que gostem, e saibam que Rádio Livre De Roscoe não me pertence :D e deixem reviews , e curtam a fic .

Lily Randall está sentada na estação , ''arranhando'' as cordas de sua guitarra . A barra de sua calça jeans desbotada contra seu amplificador . Ela podia ouvir a chuva batendo na janela e indo para as calhas lá fora . Ela estava sozinha na estação . Ninguém pra vê-la , para escutá-la, olhá-la revelando seu lado particular . Ela olhava fixamente para sua guitarra . Ela amava aquela guitarra . Era aquilo que deixava-a feliz , se não estivesse bem . Isso era perfeito pra ela , não tão barato , nem tão caro . Se ela não tivesse como se expressar , a guitarra era o único meio dela mostrar seus sentimentos sem ser zombada . Era a amiga que ela podia contar sobre qualquer pensamento seu e ter certeza que ia ficar em segredo .

Ela havia tocado notas de sua musica e cantado junto , uma verdadeira musica de seu coração . Uma música sobre o único que já havia amado , o único que havia adorado . Ela parou . Ela sussurrou o nome dele no súbito silêncio , "_Ray_"

Ela sorriu . Ela amava aquele nome , era o querido nome em seu coração . "Ray" , ela disse novamente , mais alto dessa vez . Ela queria gritar esse nome para o mundo , se livrar das coberturas escondidas dentro dela : Lily, a ouvinte , Lily, a artista tímida, Lily, a sem graça Jane, e revelar sua alma para o mundo . " Ray ! Ray !" Agora ela estava gritando . "RAY!" Ela sabia que suas palavras iriam para ouvidos mortos , mas ela tinha que deixar o nome romper seus lábios . Ela começou a cantar novamente .

O que ela não sabia era que ela tinha um público : Ray . Ele estava escondido atrás de uma janela , observando . Ele sorria enquanto assistia a garota que ele sonhara sobre cantando com uma voz de anjo. Ele assistia ela sentada de forma adorável na cadeira , balançando fragilmente enquanto tocava . Ele havia ouvido-a gritando seu nome e ele também pôde ouvir a letra de sua música. Ele a entendia completamente . Ele nunca pensou que a garota com qual ele sonhava sentiria a mesma intensa paixão que ele sentia . Ele ouvia sua alma rompendo de seu coração em palavras indescritíveis de tão bonitas . Ele decidiu mostrar sua presença a Lily .Sem palavras , ele abriu a porta e entrou , na porta de metal que fechou com um estrondo .

Em meio a sentença , Lily parou , de boca aberta devido a vista diante de seus olhos . Ela nunca contou para ninguém como se sentia , muito menos para ele , Ela sentia sua respiração deixar seus pulmões quando ela olhou para ele , por dentro dos seus olhos de criança , os quais agora estavam cheios de algo profundo . Ele podia ler claramente o choque e decepção no rosto de Lily , como se os sentimentos dela fossem algo que ele havia proibido . Para mostrar a ela que ele não sentia desprezo por ela, ele estendeu sua mão para acariciar sua face .

Ela empurrou a mão de Ray longe de seu rosto . Ela tirou a guitarra de seu pescoço e colocou-a no chão . Ela voltou devagar . "Desculpe-me , Ray ." ela se desculpou , e o doce nome agora tinha um sabor amargo em sua boca . Ela deixou a estação e sentou numa lata de lixo no horrível mundo de fora .

A chuvarada batia no rosto de Lily . A chuva escorria por baixo de sua blusa e a molhava , mas ela não se importava , Ela batia sua cabeça contra a parede atrás dela . _Idiota , Idiota ,Idiota_ ... ela pensava em cada batida de sua cabeça contra cada tijolo sólido . O céu cinza refletia perfeitamente sua alma no momento .

Ray veio para fora um pouco depois . Ele sentou do lado de Lily e tentou colocar seu braço em volta dela .

"Ray , pare com isso ." Lily falou com um tom triste na voz . Quando ele a olhou , ele tinha certeza que haviam lágrimas misturadas com chuva em seu rosto .

"Lily , você não tem que ficar perturbada " Ray disse num tentativa de acalmá-la ..

"Sim eu sei , você ouviu o que eu disse . " Ela olhou pra longe . "Eu nunca devia ter vindo a estação , em primeiro lugar ."

" Não , está bem . Estou alegre por você ter feito ." Ray apoiou todo seu corpo novamente na parede , " Eu sei como você se sente agora .

Lily parecia ter relaxado fragilmente após esse comentário . Ele enrolou seu braço em volta de sua cintura. Nessa hora ela não o impediu . Ao invés disso , ela apreciou o momento do toque e ficou alegre de ter um ombro para se apoiar . Ela limpou as lágrimas . Ray amava o sentimento de que o corpo de sua amiga parecia subir e desmoronar enquanto ela respirava ofegante. Isso acalmava os sentimentos que confundiam seus pensamentos . Ele se sentia inteiro, e todos ferimentos que ele havia feito durante sua vida se curaram imediatamente ; os medos se seu coração haviam sido derrotados . Aquele sentimento tinha sido a coisa mais incrível que ele já tinha sentido na vida .

Lily queria ficar nos braços de Ray para sempre . Ela não se importava se ele amava-a ou não, ela amava o sentimento do seu forte abraço .As lágrimas pingavam no descoberto braço dele e deixava mais molhada ainda o casaco azul-marinho . A água pingava do seu cabelo preto e caía para o rosto dela . Uma gota grudou seus lábios , e não era com gusto de chuva , mas era salgada . Ela olhou para cima e viu que essas lágrimas estavam caindo do rosto bronzeado de Ray .Suas lágrimas misturadas com as do Ray .

"Lily , você sente mesmo o que você disse na estação ?" Ele olhou dentro dos olhos marrons dela . Ela olhou para longe .

"Ray , se eu me sentisse mesmo desse jeito , seria estúpido . Nós somos só amigos , é isso . Nada a mais , nada a menos . I .."

Ray colocou seu dedo na boca de Lily . "Shh , não fale " Ele silenciou ela ."I, well " ele mudou inconfortavelmente , esperando que o que ele estava fazendo era a coisa certa . " Eu me sinto do m-mesmo jeito . Eu sinto que quando você está por perto , eu p-posso realmente respirar , pela primeira vez "

Lily fitou seus olhos nele , Seria esse momento real ? Ela procurou nos seus olhos algum sinal de que ele estava brincando , ela não achou nada .

Ray começou a se levantar . "Eu sei que isso é uma má idéia"

"Ray , não!" Ela botou sua mão firme em seu ombro e forçou-o a sentar . "Esses sentimentos" ela disse "esses sentimentos que eu disse , eles são reais Ray " Ela deu a ele um pequeno sorriso . "Linda , não é ?" ela perguntou , se referindo a sua musica .

"Não , linda e você ." Ele acariciou seu rosto molhado mais uma vez . Lily sentiu ela colocando suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele . Ele não a impediu . Ao invés disso , ele sentiu seu corpo encostando nela e ele a viu de perto , e seus olhos se aproximaram , e ele sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dela enquanto se beijaram .

Foi um momento lindo . A chuva caindo nos dois adolescentes e pingando de seus rostos para o chão . Ray colocou sua mão nos cabelos de Lily . Eles nunca queriam que esse momento tivesse um fim . Mas , claro , todos o momentos bonitos tendem a acabar na realidade . Quando os lábios deles se separaram , Ray , secretamente , deu a Lily um sorriso carinhoso .

"Obrigado por esse momento , Lily Randall " As palavras saíram de sua língua , ele se virou e deixou a passagem

"Não agradeça , Ray Brennan "Lily sussurrou para ela mesmo . Ela não sabia se alguma coisa poderia vir daquele momento , mas depois de se esconder embaixo da superficie , tudo estava bem para finalmente alcançar o ar . Depois de anos prendendo sua respiração , finalmente, tudo estava bem para ela respirar .

**Link da Fic original : **/s/2284719/1/Breathe


End file.
